


Drive Me Wild

by annkeijii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Conversations, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annkeijii/pseuds/annkeijii
Summary: At this point, Iwaizumi feels like it's getting part of his routine to wake up every 3 am in the morning and force Oikawa to bed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> (english is not my first language so you may encounter some errors, apologies.)
> 
> this is inspired by Troye Sivan's WILD, most especially the chorus part. （´・｀ ）♡

Iwaizumi drags his arms across the bed only to feel nothing but the still empty space on his right. He lazily pats the mattress and moves to lie on his back instead. He squints his eyes open and tilts his head to the left towards the digital clock on their nightstand. It's 3:20 am, for normal instances, there's something unsettling about waking up at this ungodly hour; for Iwaizumi, he's just woken up from the absence of his boyfriend.

The muffled sound that lightly dances across the bedroom is enough to send him awake. He sees the door slightly ajar and light coming through it. Reluctantly, Iwaizumi pushes himself out of bed, letting his feet hit the cool, marbled floor. 

Yawning, he walks towards the door. He frowns to the quieted voices as he makes his way to their living room. Nights lately, hasn't been settling for Iwaizumi; the disappearance of his boyfriend yields a tut from him whenever he sees the empty space beside him— and while he sleepily forces Oikawa to bed, he can't help but noticing that this has been going on for consecutive days. 

They wake up early in the morning for their classes, if anyone asks why Iwaizumi detest Oikawa's midnight activities. 

Behind the couch, Iwaizumi sees his boyfriend comfortably sitting, feet together and knees pulled to his chest as he rubs his knuckles onto his eyes. Oikawa stretches his arms above his head and yawns, not taking off his eyes from the screen as he moves.

Iwaizumi walks closer, placing both of his hands on the back pillows, with Oikawa at the center and he leans forward to his boyfriend's ear.

"Oikawa." 

The said person flinches and he turns around only to be met with Iwaizumi's face close-up. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi questioningly before sighing and tilts his head to the side, leaning onto his boyfriend's left arm.

"I have nothing else to say," Iwaizumi speaks quietly and he brings his right hand to card his fingers through Oikawa's brown locks, "C'mon, let's sleep." 

Oikawa nods but he doesn't move. Iwaizumi blinks, the drowsiness making his eyes flutter. He mumbles to Oikawa once again then he notices that the movie is no longer playing in the background. 

"What were you watching?" He asks and he offers his palm to Oikawa, biting his lip on the action to avoid cringing to himself.

Don't blame him, he's young _and_ in love. 

Oikawa smiles, never letting go of Iwaizumi's hand as he circles the couch to move towards his boyfriend. Iwaizumi yawns again and Oikawa softly giggles, pulling both of them to their shared bedroom.

"Mean girls," Oikawa answers, climbing into the bed next to him, crawling until he can wrap an arm on top of Iwaizumi's torso to feel the warmth radiating off of him. Oikawa shifts and slides down, dipping his head when the latter places a hand on his back, lazily so. 

Iwaizumi hums at the answer. "If anything, I'm pretty sure you'd be Regina." he says, lightly patting Oikawa's back in a sloppy manner, occasionally combing his boyfriend's hair whenever his hand touches it.

"What? Definitely not, she's too mean." Oikawa whines. Adjusting until his head is practically resting on Iwaizumi's chest, tangling his legs around his boyfriend as he moves.

Iwaizumi grunts at the added weight, Oikawa tends to be so clingy, but he leans his head to him anyway. Iwaizumi laughs. He lets out a soft chuckle as he close his eyes. "Exactly." 

"Mhm," Oikawa looks up to Iwaizumi with a glint in his eyes, "but I bet you'd still like me, don't you?" he says, then reaching up to stamp a light kiss to Iwaizumi's chin. 

Iwaizumi raises a brow, fighting the urge to smack him with a pillow because he's most definitely _not_ wrong.

“Then what if I didn’t?” Iwaizumi muses, lazily drawing circles on Oikawa’s back. It’s quiet, only the rustling of the sheets and their hushed tones can be heard within the room. Lights from the outside and the lamp rise to ignite the little touches of heaven, warm, and cozy. 

Oikawa huffs a laugh, “That’s _impossible_ , Iwa-chan, trust me.” 

“I’m talking about an alternative universe here.” Iwaizumi says, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s exposed forehead to pepper languid kisses.

“I’m sure we’ll eventually find our way back,” Oikawa murmurs, “I’m _positive_ the universe is not against us.” 

Iwaizumi sighs, beyond happy to the feeling of Oikawa's body moulded to his own, sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart— and his thoughts.

Iwaizumi knows there is obviously no way out when it’s Oikawa Tooru. In all honesty, he thinks he doesn't even want a way out at all, _just because._

Both moving slowly and surely, melting into a luxurious hug. In their own little world, their cozy atmosphere comes as a rainbow of the night. 

“Why so?” Iwaizumi asks, the weight on his chest seems to dissipate and is nothing but the occuring serenity, as both of them share words to lull themselves to slumber. 

“I just know,” Oikawa then littered feather-like kisses on his jaw. “because I told the stars about us.” 

Iwaizumi smiles fondly, he doesn’t fight it; he lets his lips stretch into a wide smile and he listens to Oikawa, to his thoughts, to his feelings, to his breathing. 

Because for Iwaizumi, it's worth it. 

"Don't look so happy, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi’s nose and pulls him closer, as if the little space between them is not enough.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi says quietly, biting his own lip to prevent from smiling more. Oikawa closes his eyes and grins, enjoying Iwaizumi’s indignant reply.

Iwaizumi combs Oikawa’s hair soothingly, their breathing seems to mingle together. Oikawa relaxes and he shifts. Pressing his ears on Iwaizumi’s chest and he listens to the beat of his heart as Iwaizumi visibly relaxes as well.

“Goodnight,” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi barely nods, his eyes slipping close.

Oikawa just listens. Within the quiet room with the faint noises from little to no passing cars outside, he listens. He feels safe, he feels— _home_. And Oikawa knows, even in several universes they might be in, that the compass will spin and will eventually always find his way _home._

**Author's Note:**

> (ah, the infamous "I told the stars about you")
> 
> I wrote this because IwaOi being inlove w each other is everything. (feeding myself some iwaoi fluff.) Let me know what u think!


End file.
